Gara gara mimpi
by Wonnie
Summary: Sungjong telah bertunangan dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya. mereka baru saja pulang dari Suwon menuju Seoul. selama ini Sungjong belum pernah mencium yeoja tersebut karena yeoja itu selalu menolak, bagaimana perjalanan mereka? Straight Story Ficlet.


Pair : Hyowon as Me X Sungjong INFINITE.

Trrrrrttt~

"yoboseyo Jessica-ah, akhhh mianhae..aku baru saja kencan dengan Sungjong.. benar.. jangan seperti itu, dia sangat manis^^, bla bla bla" begitulah percakapan Hyowon Noona dengan teman lamanya diline telpon. Hyowon noona senang berlama-lama berbincang di telpon seperti itu, akibatnya ia mencuek-kanku yang kini sedang menyetir mobil hendak pulang kerumah. Kami baru saja pulang dari suwon rumah calon mertuaku menuju Seoul rumahku, kami tinggal seatap karena Hyowon noona adalah tunanganku. Walaupun kami dijodohkan seperti ini, kami saling menyukai dan berpacaran sejak valentine tahun lalu. Aku bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan jika aku memiliki yeojachingu yang lebih tua setahun dariku, juga pastinya lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengaku.

"ah.. ne, aku akan menjemputmu besok. Bye Jess^^" dengan itu percakapannya berakhir. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum. Aku selalu merasa diabaikan jika Hyowon noona bersama teman-temannya. Aku tak suka saat ia bersama namja-namja yang membuatnya mengacuhkanku. Mungkin memang aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu. Hanya satu, aku tak suka pada setiap orang yang megambil perhatian noona dariku. Cukup egois untuk namja seumuranku.

"Sungjong-ah, besok aku akan pergi dengan Jessica, teman lamaku di amerika. Dan besok aku akan menjemputnya dibandara, senangnya~" ucapnya riang dengan senyuman dan eye-smile nya padaku, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku walau sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"hm, hanya Jessica noona kan? Mau aku antar noona?" ucapku mulai over protective, sementara ia malah terkikik geli. "bagaimana bisa? Bukankah besok kau sekolah dan ada test penting?" jawabnya ringan dan sepertinya tidak menyadari ucapan over-ku tadi, dalam hati aku mendengaus kesal.

"lagipula aku bisa minta antar Taemin oppa" lanjutnya membuat moodku seketika down. Kenapa harus Taemin hyung? Namja itu menyukai Hyowon noona-ku. Oke aku sangat cemburu sekarang.

"aku bisa bolos, untuk menemanimu seharian besok!" ucapku sedikit bernada tinggi, tak bisakah ia melihat aku yang cembur seperti ini? "Sungjong-ah kau tak boleh begitu. Aku kan bisa menyetir sendiri. Kau cemburu Sungjongie~ hihihi" jawabnya telak membuatku serasa tertindih batu. Aku akhirnya memberhentikan mobil dipinggir trotoar, setelahnya kudekatkan tubuhku mendekati Hyowon noona, dia hanya diam dan menatap kedalam mataku.

"aha~ kau tidak bisa Sungjong-ah" tiba-tiba jarak bibir kami yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi harus terhalang oleh telapak tangan Hyowon noona yang membekap mulutku. Aku sedikit kecewa.. selama ini aku belum pernah menciumnya selama kami berpacaran.

"wae noona? Kau tak suka ciuman denganku?" aku kembali pada posisi mengemudi ddengan mood yang bertambah buruk. Saat tanganku hendak memundurkan persnelli, noona memegang tangaku lalu berpindah duduk dipangku-an ku dengan menghadap tepat kearahku.

"noo.. noona apa yang kau lakukan?" dia tidak mendengarkanku, malah ia menurunkan senderan kursiku hingga posisiku terlentang dengan Hyowon noona diatasku. Karena ia mengenakan mini dress biru, aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya. Apa ini? Aku bermimpikah?

"jangan moody begitu Sungjongie~ bukankah aku hanya milikmu? Jika kau ingin aku perhatikan.. ayo jadi dewasa bersamaku…" Hyowon noona meletakkan tangannya didadaku lalu naik kebibirku. Aku hanya bisa membeku melihat perlakuan sensualnya terhadapku. Aku merasa bergejolak, jantung didalam dadaku berdentum keras, wajahku panas.

"kau menginginkan ini bukan?" tiba-tiba noona menuntun tanganku untuk meremas dadanya, seketika aku shock melihat dan merasakan bagaimana remasan tanganku didadanya yang besar itu. "ahhhh.. uhhhh.. Sungjongie~ pelan pelannnhhh" ia mengeluarkan suara yang membuatku semakin menikmati pergerakkan remasanku. Kutarik kepalanya hingga mendekat kearahku, lalu dengan cepat kulumat bibirnya. Aku hanya menggunakan instingku, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman.

"noona.. pa panas sekali disini.." lirihku yang merasakan panas. "bu buka saja pakaian ahhh mu.." dan entah sejak kapan aku telah bertelanjang begitu juga dengan yeoja yang kini bersandar didadaku, aku merasa ada yang menegang diantara selangkanganku.

"aaaahhhhh.." aku terkejut mendengar jeritan noona, sadar-sadar aku sedang menaik-turunkan pinggangku dan benda kebanggaanku keluar masuk di lubang selangkangan Hyowon noona dengan cepat, sementara kedua tanganku sibuk memainkan dua gundukkan didadanya. Entahlah, aku begitu menikmati dan menyukai apa yang sedang kulakukan kini walau jeritan Hyowon noona terdengar ditelingaku, malah itu yang membuatku lebih menguatkan lagi cara masuknya benda kebanggaanku. Terlalu kuat hingga rasanya aku dapat membunuhnya dengan benda-ku ini. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bendaku semakin membesar dan mentok didalam lubang Hyowon noona, seketika aku merasakan cairan keluar deras dari ujung kebanggaanku didalam sana. Saat ku keluarkan benda-ku karena kurasa cairan itu telah berhenti keluar, kulihat sepertinya cairanku itu keluar dari lubang yang baru saja kumasuki, warnanya putih kental seperti jus sirsak, entah kenapa aku ingin melihat cairan itu keluar lagi ,maka dari itu aku masukkan paksa bendaku lagi kedalam lubang yang menggoda itu dan kembali menghantamnya.

"ahh.. terus Sungjongie~ faster.. mo more faster please.." Hyowon noona-pun terlihat begitu menikmatinya dengan desahannya itu, maka aku kembali memasukkan dengan keras dan cepat, karena cepatnya kulihat tubuh noona sampai berguncang. Aku menikmati apa yang kulakukan dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkan lagi cairan tersebut.

"Sungjongie~ bangun!"

Tok

Tok

Tok

"aaakhh.. eh?" aku terheran heran saat membuka mataku ketika kurasa selesai mengeluarkan cairanku. Dan ini bukan didalam mobilku, ini didalam kamarku dan diatas kasurku. Kenapa bisa begini? Apa tadi aku bermimpi? Tidak mungkin! Aku saja telanjang begini dan.. dan kasurku basah…

Cklekkk~

Kudengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, segera aku menutupi tubuh bagian pinggang kebawah. "Sungjongie~ sana mandilah. Kyaaa~ kenapa kau bertelanjang dada seperti itu!?" ternyata yang masuk ke kamarku adalah Hyowon noona yang segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar mimpi? Apa tadi itu yang hoya hyung katakan mimpi basah kemarin? Padahal kalau nyata pasti saat itu juga aku bisa menikah dengan yeoja itu. Aku ingin mewujudkannya dengan Hyowon noona. Kusingkap selimutku dan berjalan kearahnya, menariknya masuk kemudian mengunci kamarku.

"Su Sungjongie~ kyaaa kenapa kau bertelanjang seperti ini? Ahh apa yang kau lakukan!?" aku tak mendengarkan ucapannya dan malah bergerak melucuti pakaian Hyowon noona hingga menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya. Lalu kucium bibirnya, awalnya ia menolak tapi kelamaan ia bahkan memeluk leherku. Kuarahkan dia menuju kasurku dengan tidak menghentikan ciumanku.

"noona tadi aku bermimpi tentangmu.." tak kuberi celah untuk mengambil nafas, segera kucium lagi bibirnya. Melilitkan lidahku dengan kedua tanganku melepas bra yang dipakainya. Dilanjutkan dengan menyusupnya jari-jariku kedalam cd-nya dan menekan nekan vagina-nya setelahnya ketiga jariku masuk kedalam lubang didalam mimpiku, hangat dan.. sempit.

"ahhh ahh.." noona melepaskan bibirnya yang kucium lalu mengeluarkan suara menggoda yang membuatku gila. Segera saja kurobek cd berenda manisnya lalu kubuang kesembarang arah. "Su.. akhhh Sungjongie~" kujilat kulit lehernya ,setelahnya kuhisap kuat hingga memerah, tertarik membuat lagi disisi leher lainnya. Begitu banyak bekas- bekas ciumanku dilehernya akhirnya berpindah kepada dua gundukkan menggoda itu.

"Sungjongie~" noona terus saja menyebut namaku dengan nada yang membuatku hilang akal dan benda milikku kembali tegang dan mengeras. Kususupkan sebelah kakiku diselangkangannya disusul dengan yang lainnya, lalu melebarkan kakinya dan kutekan dengan lututku. Merah dan sedikit basah membuat ciumanku turun dan menjilatnya sambil meremas dada-dadanya itu. Noona tampak berontak, namun seperti tak bertenaga dan hanya bisa meremas sprei kasurku. Tak kupedulikan, aku melanjutkan menjilat lubang yang sebentar lagi kumasuki, namun kutambahkan sensasi dengan memasukkan lidahku kedalamnya.

"Sung.. Jongie~" noona meremas rambutku seperti menyuruhku untuk lebih dalam memasuki dirinya, aku menemukan hal baru yang melintas di otakku. Kumasukkan juga dua jariku bersamaan dengan lidahku, ia menjerit dengan suara yang indah mebuatku tambah semangat untuk melanjutkannya.

"noona.. Saranghaeyo." Kulepaskan jariku dan mempersiapkan benda milikku didepan lubang hangatnya. Dengan perlahan kuterobos dalam dua kali hentakkan dan karena itu noona kembali menjerit, itu membuatku semakin horny. Kucium bibirnya agar berhenti menjerit, dan mulai menggerakkan benda milikku keluar masuk secara perlahan.

"hmmm.. nnhhh.. ohhh.." desah kita berdua memenuhi ruangan kamarku dengan suara saat aku in-out di lubangnya. Aku menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya hingga kurasa aku semakin bergerak cepat. "ouhhh.. Sungjongie~ mo more more faster jebalyo~" Hyowon noona memohon untukku kembali lebih cepat. Kulahap sebelah dadanya dan menggigitnya kecil. Kurasa bendaku mulai membesar, semakin kupercepat gerakkanku dan akhirnya mentok.

"nggghhh ahh ah ahhh~" nafasku tersengal dengan senyuman puas saat cairanku terasa begitu deras keluar. "Sungjongie.. kau tak marah lagi padaku hhh~" Hyowon noona mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipipiku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, sejak kapan aku bisa marah pada yeoja yang selalu memenuhi mimpiku?. Aku tak menjawab karena masih sibuk mengambil nafas.

"kau tak marah lagi kan karena kemarin aku diajak jalan Taemin oppa?" jelasnya lagi membuatku teringat kembali dunia nyata-ku sebelum mimpiku tadi. Aku sudah tinggal bersama Hyowon noona dirumah baru kami walau berbeda kamar, karena kami baru akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dua-hari lagi.

"kau tahu, aku bermimpi tentangmu.. bagaimana bisa aku marah pada calon istriku karena masalah sepele seperti itu." Hyowon noona tampak berkaca-kaca lalu memelukku. Kubalas pelukkannya dan mengusap lembut rambut caramel bergelombang sepunggungnya. "mulai hari ini aku tidak akan memanggilmu noona lagi, cukup dengan panggilan Hyo Chagiya." Ucapku sambil kembali memasukkan benda-ku kedalam lubang Hyowon noona.

"ahhhnggg~" dengan terdengarnya kembali suara desahannya dan kembali memulai kegiatan sex morning yang sepertinya akan lanjut beberapa kali lagi.

+++ fin +++


End file.
